My spetacular adventure in Elibe
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: FE7 Retell Written as Tactition's erm... my Diary. Entry Forty done now. I will continue this fic but It'll be a while. I am not so good near the end of the game. I noticed I've been neglecting my other fics.
1. Events one to five

I usually forget to state my claiming so before I forget here it is… I don't own Fire Emblem… Just a GBA and the game pack…

I like the game a lot and my best and favorite character is Lucius. Erk is good too as a magic user. Hector is my preferred Lord. Kent is my Cavalier/Paladin. Another favorite character due to personalities… Raven… well I've never met the other Hero of the game to say which one I like to battle with.

This Diary will go through my efforts and thoughts of parts of the game.

Some helpful notes just in case you'll be wondering… I have not played Hector's mode yet! I always miss Chapter22x and I always end up in Lloyd and Kenneth map for the different maps.

Anymore questions that I did not state will be answered by your inquiry or as I think up the other problems I forgot to add into this list of explanation.

Hikari's Diary.

Entry one:

Confusion

What happened? Where am I? I wondered. Then a girl's voice silenced my thoughts.

She told me that she's an eighteen year old Sacaen. Her family and whole tribe the Lorcans have all been killed by mountain bandits six months before.

Lyn said that she is not strong enough since the tribe was defeated in one night's time she will become stronger and then break the mountain bandits' swords like a twig when she is ready.

Meeting her changed my life. Bandits had showed up. So my new friend Lyn decided to fend them off. I became her battle strategist.

The battle was a little scary. I thought she was going to die! If it weren't for the critical blow she killed the bandit she'd be the one dead.

Entry two:

Decent

Some odd fate event? Lyn and I went get supplies at the nearby town Bulger. There we met some strange traveling knights.

Kent and Sain. Delicate flower? Lyn was pretty angry. I wouldn't want to be in his boots. She can be really scary when she's angry.

It was an event that changes all our plans. I think that Kent was pretty decent except Lyn thought he was also flirting.

More Bandits… More work. Four of them too, too many to handle by herself according to Lyn. The two knights from town joined us.

What a joke! Is he really a knight or is he just a joke? Showing off in the middle of a battle… He could be killed.

OMG! This is so cool yet so strange! Lyn is Caelin's Princess Lyndis! But Lorcan's chieftain's child also. She dislikes lordings…

Entry three:

Amazed

Things doesn't get more amazing than this. With the Sword of spirits right here with us…

Lyn said it was the holy sword that people pray to it for a safe journey as one of the beliefs of Lorca. That was our purpose.

There were people after it? That is just absurd! Kent and Sain broke the wall that made a closer entrance to save the bishop of the shrine. A Mercenary. Kent and Sain's iron lances will beat the sword user.

Lyn was chosen to be the master of the Mani Katti by the spirits.

We made way out of Sacae after that.

Entry Four:

Relieved

Another situation… Why us? At least it saved a friend of Lyn's. But ambushing a little girl was just wrong.

The situation was the girl landed her Pegasus on bandits and so they will not let her go. Florina joined us for the fight. She seems like a nice girl.

On the other hand we ran into this Archer named Wil. He talks a lot! Even in the midst of battle…

Well more the merrier or however it goes. These bandits are sure a handful. Being scared won't help a thing Florina!

Ack flying off in the opposite direction of the mercenary is no help at all!

Gosh, Wil don't start yapping your greetings to the enemy archers!

At least we are getting somewhere.

Entry five

Tired

Whew… A fort finally… Oh no! Those bandits are sure persistent…

But more importantly a lady was among us. Her name was Natalie she has some kind of sickness that affects her walking ability. She had asked us to help her find her husband Dorcas.

Those bandits attacked the fort and we found Dorcas among them.

Wil kill off the bandits who was trying to break down the broken wall, Florina stays inside as a backup in case anyone gets past anyone, Kent and Sain kill the bandits that attack from the south entrance as Lyn and Dorcas fend off those coming from the north preventing the bandits from entering.

We managed to keep the bandits away from entering and eventually they ran away.

Traveling was sure tiring.

Notes and Recaps...

Sorry I have to remind myself… List off things to make surewe're not confused.

Where did the scary Lyn come from? Lyn and Hector's support.

Yea Sain is a Joke in the beginning. Anyone agree with me?

Lyn dislikes nobilities… Her opinion changed after meeting Eliwood she said that in their support.

Typical, The main character gets the holy sword… But one must say amazing. Let's just wait until getting the Durandul Armads and Sol Katti.

Oh Lollollol Why did I put that in…? Hahaha…

Florina is trying to be brave but ran away from a Mercenary…

Wil chatting with an enemy…

WHAT THE HELL?

Omg. I'm sorry but I cannot resist. I'll try for more self-control.

Don't say I think Florina is too weak for any jobs. She is actually good for me sometimes. But I don't use Pegasus units much so I do not have her in the front line.

Okay that's it. A few more next time. Yay! Erk, Lucius and the end of Lyn's tale is coming!

Starting from Eliewood's tale I'll try to add in things in between battles.


	2. Events six to twelve

While working I'm also thinking ideas for my other stories. Each time a new idea hits I start typing… I will try to finish the stories though.

This time I'm sort of comparing life of FE7 and life in where I live so see my point of view.

I live in California where it's still quite peaceful. My only concern would be my friends and family leaving or something happening to them.

Another situation that might concern me is being bombed like what happened on September the 11th of the year 2001 but that did not affect me directly except being sent home from school.

Something that might truly affect me is probably all the murder cases.

The deaths of people either they die naturally or someone kills them.

That I just realized since my grandfather's death almost four years ago although I was not phased yet at that moment.

But then a friendly classmate of mine was murdered almost two years ago and this got me really thinking.

Hikari's Diary

Entry six

Annoyed

We were closing in at the border of Sacae and Lycia now. We are moving as quickly as we possibly can. They said that once we reach Lycia the bandits should stop coming. This is convenient for us.

In the world I live in where the big cities and states of America all the peace we have here… But now I'm in a world of its own, A way of life that may be some many years ago.

Yes I do walk from where I live to places but there were transportation options that not on horses or wagons.

Now I have to walk all day. Oh well… Instruct a battle too… Never really been in a true fight where you really need to kill someone. Do I have what It takes to lead an army? Pain and death is on my hands if I make one wrong move…

More Bandits I sure hope this is the last ones we have to deal with before finishing our job.

However before we started battling two people showed up. They were attacked by the bandits as well.

What in the world? I was pretty sure that the bandits were after Lyn-dis not some traveling strangers in the way.

What kind of attitude is that! Who is this lady? Oh the nerves of her!

Erk is decent though. Well good luck in seeing her to the destination…

What? Oh no! Sain and the new girl… Now she is going to come to Caelin with us… Good Gracious! Oh well at least we'd have some healing power among us.

Gotta look to the bright side no matter what. I hope not we'll need it that is. Let's just wish that we will get there soon.

Entry Seven

Crazy

Whew Finally…

LYCIA! ACK BAD IDEA!

Blah blah blah! Nonsense!

Just how is my friend tainted with something bad?

And having Serra around is also not good… That mouth of hers… AHHHHHH! HOW DOES ERK PUT UP WITH IT?

When will there be peace and resolution like home?

Wah! What! Batytle? Why me? … Burn all… there happy?

No? What now? Fine, Fine… Who's what and how where? Hun? What?

Errrr … Castle Araphran burning… Sacaen nomad saves Lyn… Arg dis.

Thief comes along stealing Araphran's treasures… Like I care! Baaahh! Angelic Robes and Armor Slayer. What else?

Oh I'm going to bed!

Entry Eight

Happy

Ten More days without running into obstacles the cavaliers of Caelin said… But no…

We ran right into trouble… A child came running begging us to help him find his sister. We decided it was best to do so. We cannot stand by and ignore things that are wrong.

Lyn was telling me about the Shamans when out of seemingly nowhere someone ran in front of her. A beauty. If this person was a lady I'm sure Sain would be flirting when he sees our new friend.

Lyn accepted the stranger's help. A monk in the services of St Elimine. Lucius. He uses Light magic. Good. Now we can deal with those annoying Shamans much easier.

The young boy Nils also joined up with us. He's a bard.

Lucius is good! He took care of the Shamans nicely.

But where is the girl? Nil's sister is gone! Not long after the search a boy with Red hair came around asking if we were looking for the girl he was holding.

He told us he is Eliwood of Pherae and will be in the area for a few days more so if we ever run into any more trouble he is willing to help. So this is the Eliwood the strange man in a clad of armor was referring to…

Entry Nine

7x furious

Ninian, Nil's sister said she'd lost her bracelet… So we went to get it from those annoying people who must have stolen it.

Now since south is the direction they went it was also almost to Caelin. Pursuing them was not too off the direction we should go. We battled them to restore Nini's Grace in a fort.

How can someone kidnap a nice lady as Ninian and then steal from her? We were angry.

Matthew might be happy to have stolen something. But that doesn't matter. It's time to kill the mercenary. Kent, Sain Florina… All the Lance users go kill him!

Entry Ten

8 Disbelief and Shock

Oh Caelin Traitors! They will kill Kent and Sain and Lyndis… The Ballista a strong weapon that archer/snipers use.

What did we do to them? So dangerous. Thank you Nils and Ninian. Her great uncle wants her dead… How are we going to get through now?

We are not intruders who pretend to be the heir no! What dirty old trick the man can play at…? He poisoned his brother and then tried to kill Lyn… Truly despicable.

Now what? Only option go back to Kathelet and ask help from Eliwood.

Entry Eleven

9 Blinded

No interference that's a good start. At least we don't have other lordings to worry about.

Lyn said there'll be fog so we cannot see far. I felt blinded as I try to watch and plan our battle. I don't even know where the bandits or archers or other enemy units are.

There is only one thing I know is that the leader of the enemy is on the castle fort of the south. We will need healing lots of it I have a feeling we will. So I called Serra into the battle.

Oh another new member… Wallace. He has a huge armor. A knight in Caelin's services. He believed us.

I hate blindness. All I do is hear the battle and the sudden surprised yelps and screams of my teammates.

Finally there were no more of them as the group finally move towards the south. Armor Slayer and Magic will do wonder.

Finally. It is time to go defeat the person after us.

Entry twelve

10 Excitement and joy

Yayyayyayyayyay must have said a hundred of those. We did it! That too.

Why and How? Okay. Rain is cold.

We got new weapons and killed Lyn's Great uncle.

But not after a hard battle.

We hit bad weather though. We were attacked by his men.

Then when we finally got to the castle Caelin Armor slayers Steel weapons and magic all at once. And Lyn-dis killed him.

Alright! Now I'm going to try to find my way home! Yay!

Notes and Reminders

Lyn-dis… Why did I do this? Lyn is Sacaen and Lyndis is Caelin's princess…

Lol You can see I'm crazily annoyed by the Araphran Marquess and Serra.

Not that she's not good just for me a light magic user Lucius is much better than Serra.

And that attitude of hers… Erk… How? How do you manage? No Matthew and Hector too… How?

Well I am mentally screaming… Finally! Chapter Seven! Lucius and Nils! Yay!

Not much for the others because I'm running out of ideas.

The Ballista… The Fog… What can I say…?

And what a hell of pointless entries towards the end... LOL.

Oh well… Nothing. I'll go for better summaries and More Character descriptions later in the next parts.

Eliwood's story comes next! Finally.


	3. Events thirteen to eighteen

This will be the beginning of Eliwood's part. I don't know what I'll come up with. Well all the silliness from the previous isn't here with me so it won't be that odd.

Hikari's Diary

Entry 13

Why did I come to Elibe once again? It has been one year and for some reason I find myself in Elibe again. I don't know how it happened.

Last year I remember finding my way home. Today I was in my warm blanket one moment and the next I was out in the middle of Lycia… I guess I'll try to figure this out later.

I was used to Traveling by foot. I found myself closest to Pherae so I went there in hopes to see someone I knew.

That's why I am at Pherae.

The day came to a close as the people rush in and out of their bedroom for food.

It was time for bed.

Entry 14

Chapter 11 Eliwood's Story Begins.

I think I know why I was pulled back to this world now. My tactic skills were needed to aid the people through their hardships once again.

A young male Cavalier of Pherae had asked for help and I offered my assistance.

When I saw it was lord Eliwood battling I was happy to see someone I knew.

Eliwood was with a few other people. Marcus, Lowen and Rebecca.

These three are people of Pherae. Marcus is a Paladin Lowen is the Cavalier who I met and Rebecca is an archer who wants to join the group.

Dorcas came out to help us with a friend of his. He is also a fighter like Dorcas. Bartre is his name.

Eliwood explained to about the situation. I agreed to go with him to find his father.

So we set out to find out if anyone knew where Marquess Elbert went.

Entry 15

We decided that Santaruz might know something so we are on our way to Santaruz at this moment.

We had been walking for a while so we are resting.

Lord Eliwood and Marcus are talking about the plan while Dorcas and Bartre seem to be fighting.

I have to ask what the deal is. Eek better be going! Rebecca's coming this way. Wouldn't want to let anyone see my diary.

…

Okay sorry bout that.

Rebecca was asking if I wanted to see her practice her bow. I understand that she wanted company and cannot find anyone.

I believe she wanted someone to tell her if her skill was good or not. I think she can be better if she would string the thing correctly.

Oops! Dinner is ready so I better go!

…

Okay. I asked. Dorcas and Bartre are rivals. It is almost time for bed. I will continue when I have spare time again.

Entry 16

Sorry took many days to update. I was too tired after walking. We hardly had any time for anything.

This is important. Marquess Santaruz is dead. Before we were able to enter the castle a group of people blocked us.

Lord Eliwood had told us that Santaruz was a friend of his Father so we should be pretty safe.

So strangely we got attacked by a group of people who seemed to be after Eliwood's life.

Aid came along though. The strange man we saw last year the one looking for Eliwood came with a group of his own to help.

Only two of them joined the fight. He was the Lord of Ostia, Hector and the other was his guardian? Somewhat like what Marcus is like to Eliwood I believe. His name is Oswin.

After the battle oh darn… Not her! Matthew and Serra were the other two with Lord Hector. Before Marquess Santaruz died he told us Laus Knows all so now we need to go to Laus.

Entry 17

Oh dear… This is freaking annoying. She has been talking nonstop for hours straight.

All about herself and all of the accomplishment of last years problems. Taking all the credits she doesn't deserve. Serra is still just as annoying as ever. She thinks of everyone else as lowly creatures…

That is just my impression. I stay away from her despite being the tactician.

Bartre is still trying to pick a fight with Dorcas.

Eliwood and Hector are chatting about their old times and what they'll do now. It was a pretty nice day too. We will set off once again in the morning.

Entry 18

We got a new member again. Matthew's friend or something of that sort. He is also a Sacaen swordsman. He's name is Guy.

He was on the enemy team like Dorcas first was. Matthew talked him onto our side.

Notes and recaps

I skipped the year.

Rebecca's bow? Raven and Rebecca's Support.

Serra thinks herself as better than everyone else is from hers and Florina's support.

I'm not saying a word. Serra. "You stay away from me because I do not need anyone taking away attention from me." What's the point of arguing? We all know who is better at certain things.

Sorry, Chapter thirteen I did not pay much attention and I forgot most of it so I cannot continue. But I promise I'll try to do the rest correctly if I can.

I don't know when I'll get where.

Okay. That's it. Next we'll get to recruting Priscilla at the very least.


	4. Events nineteen to twentyfive

I hope I can continue this without forgetting too many things in between.

Hikari's Diary

Entry 19

What was that all about? Gosh… Matthew is chasing Guy around attacking him somewhat.

Serra was yelling for attention from Lord Hector who was trying to ignore her and talk to Lord Eliwood. We are near Caelin.

I wondered how Lyn was. Lyn… Kent Sain… Wil and Florina also stayed in Caelin as far as I knew. We can't go see her. Well we set up camp and got ready to turn in.

Entry 20

Now we pass through Caelin. It was getting pretty late so we decided to go to the nearby village.

We heard a scream so we went to see what's going on. A group of bandits were attacking a man who doesn't seem to know how to fight.

We were in the dark. We had to protect this man who seems like a merchant.

Lord Eliwood said Lord Hector's manners were terrible after they confronted the merchant.

He introduced himself as Merlinus. Lord Hector asked him to join us to help us with managing our items.

Entry 21

We are now back on our way to Laus. The weather looked not so good. It was time for a break.

The whole day we were walking. We were near Laus now. It was a village we stopped at to restock our food supplies.

We met an old woman. She is somewhat a fortune teller. She insisted to come with us.

This army is getting more and more interesting.

So as we rested Serra was in pursue of Matthew who would not listen to her and stole some fragments of cloth from her bag. Or so it seems. She was clearly angry.

Lord Hector seemed relieved that it wasn't him under the spell of the pink haired witch. Lord Eliwood was sitting aside laughing at Lord Hectors Expression. I would too since he looked so like a ghost eyes wide in fear.

Oh dear! The Sacaen boy jumped out of seemingly nowhere and his Killing Edge was near at Serra's neck. The Scream was very piercing. I bet that even on the other side of Elibe could hear it.

Then Matthew matched the swordsman's glare then mysteriously disappeared.

Is this the way they have fun or what was it?

I'm writing as much as I can even though I might not make sense.

I wish Serra would quiet down. Finally dinner was ready.

Entry 22

Erk is back with us! First off we are finally in Laus. They attacked us without reason.

The only thing to do is to defend our self. Then I heard this screech that is unmistakably Serra's awesome voice. If there is anything she is good at, it was her booming voice. She was screaming about Erk.

So now we have Erk back with us. Erk told us about his new employment that his new "Mistress" is in the village of the south. Visiting there, a new member joined us! Her name's Priscilla. She is a Troubadour.

Hector went to defeat the son of Marquess Laus, Erik.

After Eliwood asked him to tell us what he knew Eric told us about this Ephidel guy. Once he appeared his father started to act differently then Lord Elbert also agreed to the plan of rebelling the ways of Lycia. Laus has left everything and fled elsewhere which was also unlike him according to Eric.

Entry 23

We had to find that blasted Marquess! But where could he be? Even resting here is not relaxing anymore.

I wonder now how can Serra still be at her full spirit? Like none of these events affect her.

All I can say is we are getting into a mess we will not get out of easily and she is still fooling around telling everyone she is the glorious one…

Hector was trying to put on a good mask of not worrying and trying to stop Eliwood from being so serious.

Priscilla and Erk are chatting. Everyone was just pensive except Serra and Hector.

Oh well. We'll find out more later.

Entry 24

We had another battle today. This time it was also a reunion with old friends.

It started with we were getting ready to go when Florina flew over. She fell on top of Hector. She told us that Caelin was under attack and Lyn was trapped in forests nearby!

We went to help them right away. Wil Kent Sain and Lyn were all trying to defend themselves on the other side.

We made way to them and fought to retake the castle. Lyn said her Grandfather was still inside to castle so we had to go back.

Entry 25

We made way into the Caelin castle again to save it. Lyn said about Half of the Caelin's guards were killed in the surprise attack. When we went into Caelin Hector suddenly became tough… He said something about someone wanted to kill him.

Eliwood also said that he wanted to fight in place for the Caelin's guards.

There was this strange man by the dungeon who looked a lot like Priscilla so I'll ask her to talk to him.

There were many archers. It will be dangerous without a range attack. It was a good thing we stocked up on our Javelins.

Matthew opened up four chests. There were Silver Sword, Knight Crest, Unlock and Hero Crest. Kent uses the Knight Crest and becomes a Paladin.

Priscilla got that person on our team. He was introduced as Raven.

Lyn went to see if the prisoners were okay, they had escaped and are making their way to help the fight.

Then Raven shuffled passed her right into the dungeons. I heard a voice I recognized then I saw Lucius with Raven. They were making their way through to the Shamans. Lucius killed them with his light magic.

After the battle Leila a friend of Matthew and also a spy of Ostia told us that Laus has escaped to Valor.

Notes:

Finally Chapter sixteen... I hope I'll get to Chapter twenty-two the next time I start typing this Fanfic.


	5. Events twentysix to thirtytwo

There are a lot to type about when there are so many things that may happen in between. This is a long part 26-32 just fit seven entries. Some are long entries. I have thought a bit and there are also somethings about me in here.

Hikari's diary

Entry 26

Did I miss something? Guy tried to hit on Pricilla and Raven is boiling mad. Lucius tried to calm Raven but to no avail.

What's the relationship? There must be one between those three. Priscilla and Raven seems close. And what's with Lucius calling a mercenary by Lord all over?

I've just met Raven so I do not know anything about him except that he looks mean and I'd stay away from someone who seems to be probably the type to snap at anyone who talks to him.

Priscilla is excited about getting a chance to talk to Raven but seems disappointed to see Lucius around Raven…

I had asked her about it but she said it was nothing and that she did not feel comfortable talking about such matter.

That leaves only Lucius to ask to clear things up.

Oh dear! What the hell! This is not good! I'm the Tactician and yet I'm afraid of a member of the army?

That's not the case though. Raven won't let anyone near Lucius or Pricilla! And on top of that It was already rare the chance I'd be talking to the monk.

Most of the time last year when we met we were walking to get to Caelin speedily and Lucius is nearly always busy tending to helping people either that or he'd be sleeping.

It's the same this time. We had left Caelin for five days now. We are currently in a forest.

Lord Eliwood Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis… Meh I rather call her Lyn. They insisted to take a break after an angry Raven seems to have threatened them. That was what it looked like to me. That I have to ask also.

What is Lucius doing now? Why not take this time to ask him? Well, Since we are resting in the middle of a forest I'll try…

…

Why me? I heard a conversation of theirs and Raven chased me away. Lucius had tried to stop him but couldn't. Raven would not listen.

What the hell was that all about? Raven is Raymond of Cornwell?

I heard them talking about revenge against Ostia… Lucius seems to be trying to stop Raven.

Then Raven noticed me and I ran for it since he was brandishing his Steel Blade coming towards me. Now I'm hiding in the bushes.

Shoot! Serra and Priscilla are coming this way! Got to get out of here before Serra comes and starts screaming to me about how beautiful she looks…

I'll go talk to Lyn to ask about why we are stopping. Eliwood and Hector are Sparring… Odd timing so only Lyn is free.

…

Okay… It's after dinner. We had walked a bit more before calling it a night and set up camp.

I never got the chance to ask Lucius about Raven and Priscilla although I have a pretty good idea of my doubts. -I'm not about to try that again!-

Lyn told me that Raven was attacking Hector so they had to stop and get him away from Hector. Okay… So that's what happened… Is it why Lucius and Raven were so caught up in talking about burying Hector and that conversation this afternoon? Oops I better get to sleep. Lyn's calling.

Entry 27

Lord Eliwood actually considered going to the Arena? That's totally unlike him. Maybe Hector would but not Eliwood.

Our impression of Eliwood has always been that he is not so risk taking like Hector.

He won't jump into any opportunities to start a fight or do too many dangerous things although he did want to take over the fight for the prisoners in Caelin.

How are we going to get that much money? The Pirates will not take us to Valor otherwise and there are no other people who dare to go to such a dangerous place.

Rumors say that it's the island of no return. Most people call it the dread isles.

Pirates? Referring to them isn't such a grand idea but we've no other choice. This is so madding… I am to sit here and watch someone risk their life to get money?

Hun what's going on? The pirate… What? A battle! Fine. I'll get back to writing later.

…

Good we got the ride. Now we get ready and we can set off tomorrow!

The battle? Oh we needed to have one member reach the Captain of the pirates. They had said if we could get there safely they'll give us passage.

Of course it was hard. Every one of them had Silver weapons except few to the north path. Our best weapon so far is a Silver sword.

On our way we found a wondering scholar who also wanted to go to Valor so we let him come with us.

We managed to pull through and so Fargus the Captain agreed to give us passage.

We have to stop by the shop! Our magic tombs and healing supplies are running out.

Entry 28

Oh dear I hope no one will get seasick… We will be on boat for days.

I have only really been on a ship twice in my world. So I cannot compare my experiences yet. Besides

I was really small when I took it the first time. At first it was fun then I was dizzy. I don't even know what I felt that time.

This time though I can only hope no one will get seasick or I will be okay too.

At the moment I'm in a private room. I think I heard a commotion. Don't tell me they are sparring or fighting here and now.

…

Okay what happened was that Serra annoyed Erk more and avoiding her he accidentally bumped into Lucius almost knocking him off the ship so Raven attacked Erk… Endless cycle oii… bah! Poor Erk.

I heard about it from Priscilla. I found the chance to talk to her when Raven was busy attacking Erk. I also took this chance to ask Lucius about the questions too.

Lucius was distracted trying to stop Raven though. But I did manage to get a little of the reply.

He said that it was supposed to be a secret and that he did not know much about why that the girl was so attached to Raven. Probably she was Raven's old girlfriend who had mistaken him as a lady as well.

Raven's new girlfriend… I'd say Priscilla looked more like a sister than a girlfriend. That was the reason I had her talk to him in the first place.

What Lucius said had almost nothing to do with the kind of answer I expected. But knowing how truthful he is that is probably what he thought.

So Lucius did not know the truth… Lucius would not tell me about the reason he calls Raven by Lord though. He said that everyone else was better off not knowing. So I did not ask any further. I'm sure everything will unfold soon.

On the other hand we had Guy and Matthew attacking each other but I figured they have always been like that so they'll be fine.

What I'm really concerned about was Erk. He managed to dodge all of Raven's attacks. He had apologized to Lucius but Raven was still angry…

I wonder why. I mean Lucius is fine. I know he is afflicted with this illness or whatever it was but he has been fine. At least it was rare that I've seen him sick. Only like two times the last year he had fainted… But that was all.

And one more thing I wondered why he'd attack Erk? Why not do something to whoever started this? Serra.

I remember it was also Serra's fault last year for screaming at us and Lucius just dropped. He was complaining of a headache.

I had to step in and tell them to stop. I hope Raven won't do anything to me afterwards… Lucius will make sure of it…

Entry 29

Ninian! A drifting in a small boat was an unconscious Ninian… There were enemies after them. We rescued her quickly but the druid attack us…

Oh no! Our ship is going to sink because there was a hole. Shoot. Fargus had to deal with that leaving us to hold off the enemies until the ship is fixed.

Shamans! Lots of them on the boat to the west… Mercenaries on the boat to the east…

Raven argued with me to let Lucius go to defeat those Shamans… Until Lucius just went over with his Lightning tomb.

Raven said it was too dangerous for Lucius to go alone. But we've no other light magic user with us at this point. That was our only option.

I had Raven go to the south side of our ship just incase any shamans gut's past Lucius. I doubt that they will.

Erk is stationed by the southeast connection of the boats while Kent and Sain deal with those mercenaries on the north part of the ship.

Priscilla is in the back for any healing that is necessary. Eliwood Hector and Lyndis also as back up near Raven, Kent and Erk.

When Lucius killed off the last of the Shamans he got something. He exclaimed. I told him to use it if he can. It turned out to be a Guiding ring that upgraded him to a Bishop. That meant he can now start to use staves… Got to get him one.

Not long after that Fargus and a group of the Pirates killed the rest of those whatever people.

Entry 30

Ninian wasn't herself and seems to not know what's going on. We are nearly at Valor now.

Raven was still angry about the battle yesterday… Angry that I had let Lucius go battle those Shamans by himself.

He would stare at me with an even more scary face than normal… Where can I hide from him? I hope he won't come attack me with that sword of his!

So right now I'm sitting in a room where Lucius is sleeping. I'm writing silently. If Raven tried something funny he'd wake up Lucius.

Then we stopped moving. We have arrived on Valor! Well Later! We are glad we finally arrived! Dart a pirate of Fargus' crew joined us.

…

No! Leila! Matthew was devastated. Was Leila his Girlfriend? Poor her though.

Serra did not care… She continued to try to get attention from any boy she can find. Omg! She confronted Lucius today…

Even though she was so annoying I hope nothing harsh will befall her. By Raven.

But since Serra had that chat with Lucius he has not looked at me. I believe he is angry at her for screaming at Lucius. For Lucius had fainted after Serra left after he told her he was a monk. Raven must have though the annoying child did something to Lucius.

I was close by so I saw Serra approach Lucius. Much less the whole conversation was heard since Serra is really loud. That was what happened after we found Leila. Oh well… It's time to turn in.

Entry 31

A new member! Fiora. She is a Pegasus Knight like Florina. She is Florina's sister. Well we had another battle IN THE FOG!

Again I could not see much. All I can do is to put my trust in my friends.

Well there should be nothing for Raven to complain about this time since I had him go with Lucius.

There was one thing I actually saw before they went far into the fog. Raven killing an enemy aiming for Lucius. So I can see the two will do fine by themselves.

After defeating Uhai we learned where to go from him.

Entry 32

We followed the path Uhai told us. We were ambushed by the enemy. It wasn't a hard battle since there was someone creating a magic seal.

So all we had to do was to kill Aion while he cannot use any magic to hurt us.

Something strange also happened. Lucius started to yell at Raven… Something about Raven not being one to dwell on Revenge and that Raven was acting differently.

It was strange my curiosity getting the better of me I decided to find a chance to ask Lucius.

We met someone at a ruins or something like that he gave us a goddess icon.

Then we moved on after the battle. We were getting a bit tired. We can see the Dragon's gate ahead of us. We camped right outside.

Before dinner was served Priscilla started to talk with Raven and Lucius went off on his own. It was the best time to catch him if anyone wanted to talk to him. So I did. He said it was not of my concern since I already had much to worry about he did not want to add to them.

I insisted so he only said he was just having a little argument with Raven that has been resolved already so there is really no need to worry.

Another event was a bit strange because Serra has not been screaming for attention or anything since she and Lucius had that talk. Raven had not done anything to her either. Then I heard her Praying to St Elimine… I was confused by it but I will not confront her.

All the while Florina and Fiora were chatting, Lyn was talking to Hector and Wil was talking with Rebecca. Everyone else was busy with cooking.

Then we planned what to do next. After that it was time for bed.

Notes and Recaps

Guy hits on Priscilla and Raven gets mad? I don't know where that came from. A sudden idea I'd say.

Lucius still calls Raven by Lord even though the House Cornwell has been gone for two years.

Raven looks mean… Wil says he is always angry.

Raven a threat to camp? Unlikely…

Lucius and Raven's Support talk was over heard by Hikari… Oh no… Am I an eavesdropper?

Hide from Raven angry… then run away from Serra! She's too annoying! A tad scary in my taste but I think considering about where she came from… I suppose she turned out cool.

Raven did not notice Hikari! He left Lucius after the talk it just looked like he was chasing Hikari.

Why would the two spar after someone tried to hurt Hector? I have no Idea what I was up to.

OMG Lol Carried away in writing to have forgotten to get some sleep…

I think it is a little odd that Eliwood came up with that idea.

Me seasick? I was about ten or so when I went on a ship so I don't remember much but that was the truth.

Poor Erk being perused by Serra yet again… Serra's favorite to do thing Hun?

Raven protects Priscilla and Lucius… You can see it in their supports "You… scared me there" "Hun?" "You're like… You're my last family. Priscilla is. I should not think of that should I…? I was scared to lose my last family." "… I… I didn't…" "That's why I wanted to keep you away from the battle." Okay that was the second support of Lucius and Raven.

Oh Lucius is Raven's new "girlfriend" Priscilla his old… LOL Well, Serra did mistake him as her and there's more. Lucius did not know Priscilla until their support scene. So that could be what Lucius thought as to why Priscilla was so jealous of him.

Lucius and Renault support. Lucius said he's been fine in the first and third support with Raven. But still there must be something minor…

I know I could have two Light magic users if I upgrade Serra and also Erk and Priscilla too but I usually upgrade Lucius first.

Sorry I'm not the one who plays Chapter 18. My sister is so she'll know more about what to do.

Two supports! Lucius and Serra's second support has winded it's way in so did Raven and Lucius!

I am planning to do most of the ones that I know. Erk with Nino so it'll be later. I am not adding in Erk and Serra's supports however. I don't remember them all and I do not like them.

Chapter 19 to 21 or more I believe will be the next seven entries. Okay see ya.


	6. Events thirtythree to fourty

Took a while but I finally did it. There are things about my hobbies! Yay!

Hikari's Diary

Entry 33

Dragon's Gate! Entering we had to face Marquess Darin of Laus here. There were some chests here.

We got another Guiding ring from one of the Chests thanks to Matthew. There were some other good stuff that the enemy thief took.

Erk took the Guiding ring and was upgraded into a Sage.

After Eliwood talked with The Thief he joined us. He's name was Legualt. So we obtained those items too.

Leguat went to the other Thief that came from the stairs on the south and got something from him.

We found out later that it was a member card that will allow us to go some where supposedly can't.

A shop? I didn't know there was one! Leguat brought back killer weapons a few Silver blades and a good amount of a healing staff… It was Physic. Those restore ally's health from far away!

I must let all the healers of our team hold one of those!

After the battle we handed out the new staff to Erk, Lucius, Priscilla and S… Why do we have to give one to her too? She'd probably waste it up…

Now we finally found Lord Elbert! About time! But He died… Eliwood was devastated. We saw a fire dragon too… It was huge and scary!

We got to decide what to do next. We are currently camping before heading back to the Ship. Can't get dispirited just because someone dies.

We have to stop this… This insanity calling back dragons… I wonder where we should go now… We finished one quest only to have started another…

Entry 34

Back on the ship we have many days to ride. There isn't much to write about. But today was not a so good day. Well I had to break up at least five fights I think it was…

It started with waking up on the ship hearing the most unpleasant way to wake up… A screeching Serra screaming at Erk ordering him around. How annoying… I think they were fighting about protecting someone. I took Erk aside and asked him to go get breakfast so we can all have some peace.

The second fight was between Dorcas and Bartre… More like Bartre wants to fight and Dorcas doesn't and ended up fighting anyway.

I had to go over to tell them that they are making too big a racket since Lucius was sleeping and Raven will practically kill someone if he gets disturbed and he seems to like to aim for me because usually I'm the one telling them what to do… Dangerous… At least Bartre isn't a dangerous one like Raven or I'd be in trouble now with a lot to worry about.

The third fight was between Lyn and Hector… I don't know what happened between them. Lyn was attacking Hector…

I had to kind of pull her off him and then she went off training… What was that all about?

There was Dart and Wil yelling. Mostly consists of Wil chatting and Dart getting annoyed. Dart kept on saying something. At this time I was really annoyed so I may have been harsh but they stopped after I asked them to.

And then there was Raven attacking Guy. I don't know if it was that he offended either Priscilla or was it Lucius. They were serous both sword at the ready and was going to attack.

I did not dare approach at first but if I didn't stop Raven one of them may die… And because we needed both of them I cannot let it happen. The only thing I could do was get Lucius and… But…

At the time Lucius and Priscilla also had somewhat falling out too… What? Two of the people who are easiest to get along with against each other?

Lucius was clearly upset about what Priscilla had said to him and Priscilla seemed to be a little disoriented.

But that wasn't much of my concern because Priscilla ran off and Lucius tried to call after her. I approached him quickly. I had to tell him to do something about Raven.

Finally the day was over. I wish to be in my bed room using my computer to watch the DVD Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!

Good night!

Entry 35

Another day on the ship… Boring… I want to get online and play some games… Oh well I have to discard the thought. Big rain everyone had to stay below deck. I thought there was a big room but I think the space is small…

It has been five days since my last entry too. Nothing too important. Since I'm bored out I might as well write something.

…

…

Yay I did something… I helped Merlinus… But that was still boring… lalalalalala…

…

…

Going to bed.

Entry 36

YES! We are finally off the ship! Eliwood is still depressed. Nils and Ninian were trying help. I was getting ready to sleep when some bandits attacked us. Well most of our group was already asleep.

I had to wake a group of our team… NOT Lucius or Priscilla if they are already sleeping. I reminded the group that we did not want Raven boiling mad at us.

The battle went well and we got a few things from the villagers around. And a Hero's crest stolen off whatever his name was… the leader of the group.

After the battle Marcus told us that he had send word to Pherae. A lady Paladin came to us as soon as Eliwood acknowledged the news. Isadora is one of the ones who serve Eliwood's family like Marcus.

We set our plan to tell Lord Urther about such news. So we will be going to Ostia.

Entry 37

I wonder what happened… we are just having a break in the middle of the forest. I saw Raven talking with Lucius then he went to Eliwood then we stopped.

I want to ask but I couldn't find Eliwood or Hector… Are they Sparring now? But that does not matter. I am enjoying the sun.

We have been walking for many days stopping only for food and a night's sleep. Maybe it was because we were all getting tired? Or does it have to do with Raven?

At least Serra is quiet napping and we don't have to be moving like crazy. A moment to savor ahh I feel so light and great. We'll be in a rush so when will we have time to enjoy like this is unknown.

Feels so nice to be lying in the grass like this under the sun and closing my eyes… …

…

…

…

…

Oops!

I fell asleep on the job of writing in my diary! No! I hope no one came by and looked at it! Okay it is dinner time so I'll be back later.

…

Not much has been done. Bedtime already… Goodnight.

Entry 38

Lord Urther recommended us go see someone called Living Legend…

We had a battle at the fort before Lord Urther arrived. Hector said he'd meet us there so we were waiting and we got attacked by some loyal men of Laus.

Nils has fainted for some reason and so we need to protect him. Rath had rejoined us after Lyn had a talk with him.

Another man joined up with us because he did not want to attack women and children. He is a Wyvern Rider named Heath.

We'll be on our way to the Nabuta Desert.

Entry 39

I want to go swimming in the Raging Waters theme park! It's soooooooo Hot! We are in the desert and the heat is really getting to us.

All of us to be exact. Some of us who cannot stand the Heat had collapsed a few times already. It has been many days since we have been walking in the desert.

Lucius, Florina, Serra, Matthew and Guy all are out at this moment. We could not move on so we are resting. Even I'm about to faint… Water…

Entry 40

We saved someone today. And we are finally in shelter from the heat! The battle we gained a new teammate Hawkeye.

We also got another guiding ring and some other good treasures.

Lord Pent, Count Regley of Etruria was being attacked by bandits so we helped him out. And now we found the Living Legend too.

He told us all about going to Bern to get the map to the Shrine of Seals so we can get something that will give us the power to stop Nergal! He teleported us back to Pherae afterwards so I am writing in a bedroom. Well good night.

Notes

Well I'll be working of the next parts soon.

I want to get to chapter 25 next time.


End file.
